Mathew Withau vs. Koruki Matanu
Mathew Withau vs. Koruki Matanu is a battle that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between Hidden Leaf genin Matt Withau and Hidden Stone genin Koruki Matanu. Prelude Following the preliminary matches, all of the remaining candidates are gathered at the arena in the Hidden Leaf to participate in the Third and final Exam. In the wake of the previous match, Matt and Koruki are now scheduled to fight in the fourth match. Both of them are nervous, but they are both ready to fight. Battle The fight begins, and Matt opens up by charging Koruki with a kunai. The two genin clash kunai to kunai, and when the bout ends in a draw, Matt uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Koruki dodges the attack, and when Matt initiates another assault, Koruki counters him and wounds him. As Koruki prepares to end the match, Matt counters her, and the two battle once more, Matt's improved taijutsu and Fire Style execution combating Koruki's enhanced reflexes. The two come to a stalemate, and Matt eventually decides to charge Koruki head-on. As he closes in, Matt uses dramatically increased speed to get around Koruki's reflexes in the blink of an eye, but as he makes his strike, Koruki's Chakra Barrier Jutsu comes into effect. Koruki is saved from harm, and Matt is now mildly wounded from direct contact with the shield. Matt then comes in again for a second strike with a kunai. Matt put his feet to the shield, supported by his chakra as he drives the kunai blade into it, but Koruki's barrier holds strong, and Matt uses his chakra to spring off from the jutsu's surface. The paper-bomb on the knife then explodes, and Matt uses the distraction to attack once again. He is again unsuccessful, injuring his hand even worse in the process. However, Koruki is now exhausted from chakra consumption, and Matt sees this as his way to victory through forcing her to use up all of her chakra supply in her jutsu. Matt then initiates a full-on offensive, using quick and powerful Fire Style and taijutsu combinations to force Koruki to use her Chakra Barrier Jutsu as much as possible in order to consume all of her chakra. When Matt uses another fire-kunai, Koruki's shield shrinks to compromise for the close range of the blast, and Matt hopes that this may also be because she is running low on chakra supply. Matt continues his assault, kicking Koruki up into the air and setting her up for the Lion's Barrage technique. Matt pounds her with incredible taijutsu power, but her shield is successful in blocking all four hits, but the force of Matt's attack sends her flying into the ground. Still perfectly able to fight, Koruki throws a kunai at Matt, who dodges it and comes onto the wall of the arena. He then activates his new signature jutsu, the Chidori, and charges Koruki head-on. The power of Matt's jutsu blasts up dust from the ground, and as he approaches Koruki, he uses his speed to come around behind her and attack from her blind spot. The super-powerful Chidori blasts through Koruki's Chakra Barrier Jutsu with ease, but the barrier still catches around Matt's hand, keeping him from making contact and leaving Koruki unharmed. Remembering Kakashi's advice about how he can only use up to three Chidori bursts per day, Matt makes a mental note to only use the technique when he has a high chance of success, and he pursues other means of breaking Koruki's guard. However, Matt's other tactics fail, and running low on options, he questions Koruki of the nature of her jutsu. She explains the story behind her Chakra Barrier Jutsu, and Matt then attacks her, but her shield blocks it and Koruki counterattacks. Matt dodges the attack, and Koruki charges him head-on. When Matt is within range, Koruki's shield comes to life, knocking him back and sending him into the arena wall. Matt comically remarks that this is unfair, and Koruki then hits him with a fire-kunai. Disoriented from the blast, Matt is barely able to keep himself conscious. He still manages to try and fight, but Koruki counters him, hurting him even more and leaving Matt lying on the ground. Matt berates himself for not being able to defeat Koruki, saying that an opponent of this caliber should be an easy match for him. Koruki attacks him, brutally wounding Matt as he is unable to regain the strength to fight back. Koruki then looks down at him in pity, similar to how Hinata Hyuga looked at him during the preliminaries, and Matt's resolve strengthens as he rises to his feet to continue fighting. Matt lights off several Fire Style jutsu, all of which Koruki dodges, and Matt resumes his offensive to break Koruki's shield. Gradually he begins to break through, wounding Koruki by using blunt force attacks, but she manages to successfully wage a counterattack, hitting Matt with a fire-kunai and leaving him down once and for all. As Koruki comes up close to examine him, Matt uses his speed to attack from behind, using Chidori to break through her shield and stab her in the shoulder. The pain and shock immediately knocks Koruki unconscious, and Matt is finally declared the winner of the match. Aftermath Koruki is taken to the medical ward, and Matt returns to the candidates' box to make room for the next fight. Category:Battle